Somewhere Only We Know
by melodicviolet
Summary: Kurt catches Sebastian at the New Directions' Sectionals and drags him backstage for a little talk.


**Author's Note:** So this was actually the first Glee/Kurtbastian fanfiction I ever wrote with my own plot, but I dunno... I'm not that satisfied with the material, but I still like the scenario so I'll post it here. God, I should probably start labeling my stories with crap at the top... Eh, whatever. Not even sure if I should 'cause I'd want to do with all my other ones and I can't even edit them...

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know**

"What the hell are you doing here," Kurt hissed as he grabbed Sebastian by the collar of the infamous Dalton blazer and steered him to a dim closet backstage.

"I'm here to see New Directions perform at Sectionals," Sebastian said simply. It might have been dark, but Kurt could still see that damn smug look on that smirky little meerkat face.

"Sebastian, get the fuck out of here," Kurt demanded as he lowered his voice with each word in fear of being caught, especially by -

"Blaine still doesn't know, does he?" Sebastian sighed as he leaned back on the door of the tiny closet and frowned at Kurt.

"He _can't _know," Kurt insisted while signaling Sebastian to lower his voice, but Sebastian rolled his eyes and did just the opposite.

"Wonder if anyone will notice if I steal Kurt away for a while and make out with him in this tiny closet!" Sebastian practically yelled to no one in particular, but if this kept up, all of New Directions would hear.

"Seb!" Kurt hissed, but Sebastian only ignored him and continued.

"But it's not as if this should be news to anyone," Sebastian went on loudly. "Kurt already told me Blaine's nothing like I am, especially in bed."

"Sebastian!"

"I mean, can you imagine fucking that little dapper charm ass of his?" Kurt swore he heard footsteps slowing outside as Sebastian said this, but Kurt was frozen. No matter what he did, Sebastian would not stop. "God, but Kurt here - People should just wait in line for blow jobs from him - I know I would for a second go round - "

Kurt racked his brain for insults to throw at Sebastian, ways to shut his damn lips up, and prayed that nobody was listening to a word the imbecile was saying. But there was a way ... -

"Don't even get me started on that cock of his - "

And that's when Kurt jumped at Sebastian and smashed his lips on Sebastian's. And Kurt swore he could feel Sebastian's lips forming into a satisfied smirk as he kissed him. But Kurt ignored the urge to strangle Sebastian as a moan escaped his lips.

Being with Blaine became boring, but with Sebastian? Everything was an adventure. Take now for instance. Making out in a random closet backstage before Sectionals? Especially while knowing that Blaine could walk in at any moment. And if that happened, would Blaine ever forgive Kurt? - _No,_Kurt pushed the bow tie addicted, sock less idiot of his mind and kissed the CW hair meerkat of his.

Kurt's mind flashed back to the day at the Lima Bean only a few weeks ago... Sebastian was waiting around and Kurt had just walked in with a completed job application. Kurt could feel his hands ready to strangle Sebastian, but instead the whole fiasco had ended with the two making out and fucking in the bathroom.

"_Holy shit,_" Kurt remembered gasping after in the bathroom stall. "What have I done?" Kurt's heart dropped as he thought of what Blaine would say - if Blaine would say anything at all - but he wouldn't if Kurt didn't tell -

Sebastian chuckled behind him and came closer to Kurt, who shivered at Sebastian's touch.

"You're mine now, _got it?_" Sebastian whispered in his ear with a mix of complete sex and you-better-not-fuck-around-with-that-Blaine-anymore. And it made no sense to Kurt, but Blaine just became nothing when they were together during those following weeks. Blaine didn't even matter. _Blaine didn't even exist. _

But Kurt didn't break up with Blaine. He just couldn't. And slowly, Kurt began making up excuses to cancel his plans with Blaine and drive to Westerville for Sebastian, who took him every time even if Kurt and Blaine were still together. But Sebastian's patience had been thinning lately. Kurt recalled the most recent example of this...

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian said when Kurt appeared at his doorstep about a week ago. And just the sight of Sebastian made Kurt feel relief and lust. The day at school had gone horrendously and even Blaine could not cheer up Kurt. But Sebastian...? Sebastian could give Kurt everything he needed. So without a moment's hesitation, Kurt latched onto Sebastian with his arms around Sebastian's neck and began to kiss him while leading them back inside of the house, but something was wrong... It wasn't that Sebastian was resisting, but he was just... _standing there. _

"Seb?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from Sebastian but still kept his arms firmly wrapped around Sebastian's neck. "Is something wrong, Seb?"

Sebastian didn't answer but only gazed into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt could feel the tension just there as he bit his lip and pulled away at last.

"You're still seeing him," Sebastian stated a little bit mournfully. Kurt's heart felt broken knowing that he was hurting Sebastian, but he just couldn't end it with Blaine... He couldn't, after all Blaine had done for him.

"Yes," Kurt whispered almost inaudibly and avoided Sebastian's sad gaze. "But who cares, Seb - it's still you I want and - "

Kurt stopped talking and decided to let his body talk for him as he began kissing Sebastian roughly and passionately, but this time Sebastian did resist. Since he was stronger than Kurt, it was almost effortlessly for Sebastian to detach himself from a baffled Kurt.

"Go home, Kurt," Sebastian turned from Kurt with sorrow in his voice. "Just go home."

Since then, Kurt had not seen nor heard from Sebastian. All of Kurt's texts had been ignored completely. Sebastian was set on making sure they'd never meet again, until now...

Why did seeing Sebastian again make Kurt's heart flutter with joy? Blaine was supposed to make Kurt feel that way, right? But Blaine was no Sebastian.

"Why are you here, Seb?" Kurt managed to gasp between the moments now back in the closet before Sectionals.

Sebastian either could not hear Kurt or did not want to and Kurt suspected the latter to be true. Now, Sebastian was in complete control, slamming Kurt ferociously against the closet door and sticking his tongue in Kurt's mouth without a second of break. And Kurt realized how he felt around Sebastian - _free, liberated, limitless._ Nothing mattered... Right? Kurt let Sebastian have his way with him, thinking of that one time Sebastian had sung Kurt to sleep... It had been the moment when Kurt realized maybe it was not lust bringing him back to Sebastian, but - dare he say it - _love. _

Everyone thought Sebastian was a despicable douchebag - and mind you, Kurt had thought this once too - but Sebastian was not as low as people thought. In fact, Sebastian was... _almost human._

Kurt remembered - it was the third time Kurt had gone back to Sebastian, drawn to him against his will and had slept with him. But Sebastian wasn't feeling generous that day and had exhausted Kurt to no end. No matter how much Kurt wanted to protest, he let Sebastian inside of him every time - _again and again._ Finally, Kurt had collapsed in Sebastian's lap moaning and groaning that Sebastian was a dick for torturing Kurt like this. Kurt vaguely remembered Sebastian's soft chuckles at this as Kurt felt gentle hands running through his hair. And yes, normally Kurt's hair was off-limits to everyone, and he meant everyone... _Even Blaine!_But Kurt let Sebastian continue stroking his hair because 1) Kurt already had the craziest sex hair possible and 2) Sebastian's gentle side felt wondrous to Kurt.

Truthfully, Kurt had expected for Sebastian to just leave an almost dead Kurt on his bed and be on his way, but instead Sebastian ran his glorious fingers through Kurt's sex hair and began to sing -

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?"_

Kurt felt his ears perk up a little at this. Kurt's mind was foggy so it took him a few seconds to place a song and suddenly he was back at McKinley's courtyard with Blaine and the Warblers... But this was so different... Blaine's performance had been extravagant and a ruckus for the student body, but Sebastian's... It wasn't even a performance. It was just him singing in a whisper to Kurt, who could only remember so much...

_"This could be the end of everything..."_

Why did Sebastian sound as if he meant those lyrics with his whole heart whereas Blaine was just performing a song? Sebastian meant it all... _Right_? Sebastian wanted to whisk Kurt away to somewhere only they knew, to take him away for him and him only. Sebastian's voice stripped off all cockiness and insults and demands, it sounded beautiful to Kurt. It sounded like nothing needed to be flawless or adorned, but only Sebastian, removed of all falsehoods.

_"So why don't we go... Somewhere only we know... Somewhere only we know."_

And as quickly as it had happened, it had gone. The gentle, raw Sebastian had disappeared from view, but Kurt knew he was still there... The reason Kurt refused to give up on Sebastian..._ His Sebastian... _

"Seb," Kurt whispered as he pulled away from Sebastian's aggressiveness and stepped back so the could see each other. And Kurt could catch a glimpse of the hurt in Sebastian's eyes, hurt only Kurt could heal. _"Seb,"_ Kurt repeated, but this time his voice breaking. It was now or never. Kurt had never felt so brave to say these words that he had harbored and denied and wished were not true, but they needed to be said because they were true. And because they would fix Sebastian.

"What is it, Kurt?" Sebastian said softly, not meeting Kurt's eyes, still hurt from everything Kurt had done.

"Look at me," Kurt whispered to Sebastian as he held those gentle hands and Sebastian slowly met Kurt's intense gaze.

Why had it never been this easy? To look him in the eye and tell him what was on Kurt's mind, the truth. It would fix everything, it would.

But Kurt swallowed and tried to say something, _anything_. And nothing could be said. _Just say it!_ Kurt said, insistent with himself. And no part of him resisted, but no part of him obliged. Kurt was stuck, speechless.

"New Directions on deck," the voice of the backstage announcer called and broke the trance the two felt.

"You should go," Sebastian murmured, turning from him and releasing his hands from Kurt's. But Kurt didn't want him to let go.

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?"_ Kurt sang pleadingly as he caught Sebastian's hand before he could go anywhere. "_This could be the end of everything..."_

_Please don't let this be the end,_ Kurt cried in his mind. But nothing but the song came out from his lips.

_"So why don't we go,"_ Kurt continued to sing, but his voice began breaking. Why was he still here with Sebastian? Why did nothing else matter at the moment? Because right now Kurt held Sebastian's hands and thought to himself, "There you are. I've been looking for your forever." Kurt's voice broke entirely and the music stopped. Salty tears ran down Kurt's face and the thought of losing Sebastian hit him, _hard._

"Somewhere only we know?" Kurt heard Sebastian whisper blankly before him with his back still turned. And Kurt couldn't handle it anymore, the tears overtook him. And suddenly as this began, Sebastian's hands slipped from Kurt's and all he could do was scream in his mind, begging Sebastian to stay.

"Don't leave me," Kurt managed to croak weakly, his eyes filled with tears and unseeing. But Sebastian didn't leave him. Instead, Kurt felt a gentleness embrace him nothing like he had ever felt before.

"I won't," Sebastian reassured Kurt, whispering in his ear and wiping his damp eyes and meeting them. "I never will."


End file.
